The present invention relates to a faucet assembly and, more particularly, to a faucet assembly platform for supporting a non-metallic waterway.
Faucets are typically controlled by either a single handle which utilizes a mixing valve to proportion the flow of hot and cold water to a faucet spout, or two handles which utilize individual valves to separately control the flow of hot water and cold water to the faucet spout. In the case of the standard prior art mixing valve, two inlets are provided, one each for hot and cold water supplies. For two handle faucets, each valve typically includes only one inlet opening which fluidly communicates with the flow passageway of a valving member. One type of two handle faucet is a centerset faucet where hot and cold water valves are coupled with the spout to a sink deck through a common base.
Two handle centerset faucets, particularly those having a separate spout mounted on an escutcheon, have generally been of a simple construction. Inlet connections, valve bodies, connection tubes, and spout couplings have been typically cast as a single component, commonly formed of brass. This construction has proven robust and easy to manufacture, but is relatively expensive and provides direct water contact with metal.
Alternative construction methods may use polymer waterways as a way of reducing cost and eliminating water contact with metal. However, such polymer waterways may be perceived as being less robust than those formed of metal, particularly in connection with valve interfaces for resisting torque generated by installation and removal of valves, including bonnet nuts. The present invention relates to a hybrid metallic/polymer centerset faucet assembly to take advantage of the material properties of both metals and plastics.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a centerset faucet includes an upper support formed of a polymer, the upper support including a first valve receiving cavity, a second valve receiving cavity, an outlet cavity, a first channel connecting the first valve receiving cavity and the outlet cavity, and a second channel connecting the second valve receiving cavity and the outlet cavity. A waterway includes a first valve interface, a second valve interface, an outlet, a first connector coupling the first valve interface with the outlet, and a second connector coupling the second valve interface with the outlet. The first valve interface is received within the first valve receiving cavity of the upper support, the second valve interface is received within the second valve receiving cavity of the upper support, the outlet is received within the outlet cavity of the upper support, the first connector is received within the first channel of the upper support, and the second connector is received within the second channel of the upper support. The centerset faucet further includes a hot water shank including a retaining portion and a downwardly extending connection portion, and a cold water shank including a retaining portion and a downwardly extending connection portion. A metallic lower base is coupled to the upper support, wherein the retaining portion of the hot water shank, the retaining portion of the cold water shank, the first valve interface, and the second valve interface are secured intermediate the lower base and the upper support.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a centerset faucet includes an upper support formed of a polymer and having a bottom lip. A waterway includes a cold water supply tube, a hot water supply tube, an outlet, a cold water connector fluidly coupling the cold water supply tube with the outlet and received within the upper support, and a hot water connector fluidly coupling the hot water supply tube with the outlet and received within the upper support. A lower base is formed of a metal and is coupled to the upper support. The lower base includes a lower wall positioned below the bottom lip of the upper support, and a reentrant edge formed over the bottom lip of the upper support to secure the lower base to the upper support.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of forming a centerset faucet includes the steps of providing an upper support formed of a polymer, coupling first and second inserts within first and second valve receiving cavities of the upper support, and inserting a waterway from below the upper support, the waterway including first and second valve interfaces received within the first and second inserts. The method further includes the steps of placing first and second shanks below the waterway, and securing a lower base to the upper support by forming an edge of the lower base around a bottom lip of the upper support, wherein retaining portions of the shanks are captured between the lower base and the upper support.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.